Sigyn
|-|canon= she/her • sigyn • rain ~ ice • nerdy but fierce writer bae Appearance Sigyn, as odd as her name perhaps...is an unusually small and petite dragoness. Her build is delicate, lanky, and somewhat bony; she is also, what is the word, ah yes, "vertically challenged" or in simpler words, very very short. She resembles an Ice most of all, with the frill, whip thin tail, long snout, and claws of one. Her scales contrast from cyan mostly, to the nice jungle green of her secondaries. A pale pale pink takes up her underbelly. Her talons are stained ebony from years of writing, and tiny silver spectacles rest upon her snout. Her tail is crooked at the tip, and behind both (considerably large) ears are frills gained from her heritage of Rain. As far as apparel goes, Sigyn prefers her red and gold striped scarf, and a simple charm bracelet adorning her left wrist. Personality If one word could describe Sigyn it would be a perpetual enigma, alright that's more then one... This dragoness is strange, vague, fierce, shy, and odd. Staying hidden within the crowd, then glaring danger straight between the eyes, Sigyn likes taking the bull by the horns, but finds it difficult just being around others... She can be awkward, if caught off guard or discussing a disliked matter, but if its a matter she fancies, then look out world. Sigyn is known for her skull-rattlingly long lectures of minerals, animals, and books she adores. And she can be quite absent-minded, her mind jumps around like a frog onto many different topics. Sigyn, despite her avid love of knowledge and structure, sometimes wants to let lose, and enjoy chaotic art, loud music, and singing on the top of her lungs. She can be really mischievous also, and LOVES pranks, April Fools is her third favorite holiday. Sig can be brave, and is quite the adrenaline junkie. She enjoys trying new foods, rowdy activities (MMA, electronic rodeos, skydiving..) And is always the first to try a new extreme roller coaster. But despite her bravery, she can be a worry wing, stressing every little detail of her life, which can get annoying fast. She likes to be organized, but finds it sometimes difficult as she wrestles her hectic everyday life of her countless hobbies and other things she signs herself up for. This hybrid is an ambivert, enjoying attention when wanted, or avoiding it like the plague when busy. She can get snappish when busy, (or when her blood sugar is low. Just give her a mango). She is a stickler for details, and often spends her hours locked up in her room studying away. She loves knowledge, and is ravenous for more. But her overactive mind tends to cause her to burn out into waves of exhaustion, and angst. Sigs is loyal as well, despite her flaws. And will fight to the last breathe to help a friendo out. She can be a bit overprotective, (that's an understatement). And will follow her friends around when trouble's near. She is a very good friend, and will go above and beyond to help out. But be warned, it is not easy to win the trust of this dragoness. Sig sometimes is slow to trust, due to some pretty bad friendship experiences where her "friends" used her pretty bad to get things they wanted. Therefore she may come off as rude and guarded, but once she relizes your actually genuine, she'll lighten up and act herself. She is pretty clever also, coming up with shrewd ways to prank, better her reports, or just invent some wild confetti throwing machine out of cardboard and rubber bands. Sigyn is also adroit in prying information out of dragons, and is quite the actress. She knows this, but prefers not to use her skills for trickery. (Unless some bully realllllyyy deserves it). Last, she has confidence issues on and off, being incredibly hard on herself, and expecting nothing but the best from her performances. She notices every detail, making it worse for noticing flaws in herself. But she's not self hating, just strict, plus, she's very comfortable in her own scales. Beware the dragoness of blue... History Relationships Name: Name: Name: Trivia * proud Christian * vegan * overactive adraneline * overreacts * stress ball * super short = 5 ' even * fierce * obsessed with owls * horrible dancer * ambivert * potterhead * gryffindor-for-life * allergic to flowers * steampunk = <3 * mineralogist * gets teary eyed often * zero sense of smell * reads and writes in anglo saxon / rune * incredibly grouchy, and will poke you in the ribs and / or tackle you if you talk bad about: mcu, loki, her art, or her friends * loki > thor * lots of deja vu * good at painting faces * cosplayyyyy Gallery SifHeadshot.jpg|By DragonflyWarrior By Moonbli.jpg|By Moonbli, thank you!!! SifFullbody.jpg|By DragonflyWarrior12!!! 15207860224041393981272.jpg|Sig cosplaying as Loki, by Moi! IMG_20180305_120643.jpg|Siggy and Proud Dust, by yours truly! By Moonbli, TYSM!.jpg|By Moonbli, TYSM! 20180331055056-256.gif|Sig gif by Yours Truly! 20180329104126-256.gif|Sigyn cosplaying as Loki, by moi again, XD I think i drew those loki horns wrong.png|By Rainbow the Fusion! TY she looks amazing! 1524176765679-1762590395.jpg|Sigyn headshot by *gasps* moi again? 82ec6d00-2110-4a74-a67f-b94ea2eec2ae-1-1.png|Siggy by Glamorous Sneaking a.k.a Marx!!! TYSM Sigyn's Aesthetics.jpg|Sigyn's aesthetics by me Kneel to me mortals.....jpg|Siggy headshot by moi again C681ab50-6877-4a30-be6e-c9e253e00a46.png|Siggy by Spix!! Eeeeeh she is so cute! |-|modern= "she always has a smile, from morning to the night" Sigyn she/her • sigyn • rain ~ ice ~ night • silent slightly edgy moonlight bae "The perfect poster child that was once in my life" Appearance As one glimpses the many sights and sounds of New Possibility, a shimmer of raw mercury and ebony may catch one's eyes...You squint, and notice a thin, petite dragoness. Her build is delicate, but rigid and sharp. Her scales are a dull grey, but beneath and above her eyes are glittering dark blue scales. Her underscales are the blacks of twilight, while pale blue and silver takes up her secondary scales. Her eyes are cyan, and are flecked with mystery and uncertainty... Small copper hued glasses rests atop her snout. The dragon resembles a Rain, with a bent prehensile tail, and wiry build; yet her colors reflect her Night heritage, especially her oversized frill, which seems to contrasts and pulse with a galaxy of colors and stars. A ruff of IceWing horns runs down her back and head, they are glass like, almost see-through, like ice; and small gold bands snap around each and every one. She is usually adorned with simple, faded skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and an oversized crimson hoodie. A choker with a crescent moon shaped charm falls down from her throat, and tiny black rings clasp around the tops of her large ears, three go through her left ear, and a large copper sun rests from her right. Her wings are large, and somewhat bendy; the insides of them have the same galaxy patterning on her frill, and a golden hoop, with crystal beads pierce into the wing membrane on her right wing. On the sides of her wings that face the moonlight and sky, there are beautiful images of owl wings, drawn perfectly onto her own draconic ones...They resemble a barn, but contains the hues of a short eared owl: red, brown, and white. One can clearly tell, from her posture and appearance, this dragoness is far from a perfect little angel. She is fierce, and secluded; as you step closer, sharp eyes fix upon your form, then she slips into the shadows, silently, like an owl. "a doll made out of glass, all her friends think that she's great, but I can see through it all, and she's about to break" Personality "remember last year when you told me, to always, stay here and never leave me, the light from your eyes made it feel like we were dancing in the moonlight" History "remember last year when you told me, that these would be lifelong stories; the light from yours eyes, made me feel like we were dancing in the moonlight" Relationships Name: Name: Name: "now she lost her way, and she forgets to smile, never gets a break, from her life in denial" Trivia * proud Christian * vegan * conservationist * antisocial teenager * fairly sarcastic * soft spot for poetry / animals / and dragonets * hates the dragon equivalence to shakespeare * introvert * anxiety * loki = <3 * edgy? * obsessed with animals associated with bad luck: black cats, owls, ravens, etc. * adores weird and beautiful jewelry * dislikes polished stones * wants a bearded dragons * dislikes romance * HORRIBLE trust issues * may-tackle-you "a doll made of glass, all her friends think she's great, but I can through it all, and she's about to break Gallery you.jpg wild moon.jpg why .jpg Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters